TWINS ATF: New Trails
by retirw
Summary: A funeral causes a major shake up in Vin's life. The guys come along for the ride. Please send reviews I really want to know how this one goes over.
1. Chapter 1

They aren't mine. If they were I'd take better care of them. I make no money off them. I'd donate any to fixing Josiah's church.

This story is full of OC's be warned. I just can't resist alright.

New Trails

Vin was acting strange. Tired and to quiet like something was riding him after he received the call that morning. When Chris arrived from his meeting with Travis. Vin followed into his office.

"Chris I'm gonna need some leave," Vin started.

"Can it wait Vin?" Chris demanded.

"No Larabee It cain't. This won't wait," Vin snarled.

"You picked a bad time Tanner. Well when do you need it," Chris sighed.

"Today, don't know how long I'll need," Vin spoke.

"Damn it all Vin we got that Ferguson bust tonight. We've been setting this up for months," Chris exploded.

"I kin leave after the bust," Vin offered.

"Do that," Chris glared.

7777777

The bust was clean but took two hours longer than anticipated. "Damnation," Vin muttered as he started tossing equipment into the surveillance van. "Cain't miss the plane just have ta get me a suit when I get there. Don't have time ta head home and make the flight," Vin stormed.

"Got a hot date Junior?" Buck teased. "Only thing that'll get you in a suit's a direct order, a wedding or a funeral," Buck snickered.

"It's a funeral," Vin slammed a fist into the side of the van.

"I'm sorry Vin," Buck offered.

"Not yer fault Buck ya didn't know," Vin began stripping off the ATF jacket and bullet proof vest.

"Mr. Tanner under the circumstances I would like to offer my assistance," Ezra offered cautiously.

"How's that Ez?" Vin questioned.

"The differences in our sizes is not extreme. I would consider offering my suit considering the situation. I realize it hasn't been cleaned," Ezra trailed off as Vin grabbed him and pulled him towards the van.

"Yer a life saver Ezra," Vin exclaimed.

The two men climbed into the van. Ezra appeared wearing Vin's sniper black. Bringing grins to the faces of his fellow agents at his expression.

"Ole Ez looks like he's sucking a lemon," Buck noted. Vin clamored out in Ezra's suit. Cat calls greeted his appearance. "Junior cleans up good" Buck said to Ezra.

"He should he's attired in a $2,000 dollar suit," Ezra exclaimed. Stepping over Ezra adjusted the fall of the jacket. "Please purchase a creditable pair of shoes when you get there Mr. Tanner," Ezra fussed as he pushed Vin towards the Jag.

7777777

Ezra arrived at the office the next day. "Hey Ez, did Vin catch his plane?" JD asked.

"Mr. Tanner had time to board," Ezra informed them.

"Didn't tell you anything about the funeral did he?" Chris asked. "Like who it's for."

"No Mr. Larabee, Mr. Tanner did not see fit to offer me that information," Ezra responded.

"When's Junior coming back?" Buck asked.

"He didn't say," Chris frowned.

7777777

Two mornings later, Chris arrived at work early. Seeing a light in the office he approached to find Vin at the computer. Ezra's suit and shirt hung on a coat hook in a dry cleaner bag.

"Morning Vin," Chris spoke.

"I need ta talk with ya Chris," Vin looked exhausted. Looking closer Chris spotted bruises and fresh stitches along his right eyebrow.

"Are you in trouble Cowboy?" Chris asked. A strange smile flitted across Vin's mouth.

"Reckon so," Vin responded. Opening the door to his office Chris froze as he stepped in.

"Tanner what kind of prank is this?" Chris demanded.

"Ain't no prank, keep yer voice down I just got 'em ta sleep," Vin growled.

Approaching cautiously Chris gazed down at the two lumps on his couch. Lots of golden brown curls showed at each end but not much else. Gingerly he shifted the blanket covering a lump and stared down at small child maybe two or so. The face was turned into the pillow so Chris couldn't see much of the features. Just darkening bruises on the exposed cheek. Gently Chris tucked the blanket back.

Grabbing Vin by the arm he pulled him out closing the door behind them. "Talk to me Tanner," Chris demanded.

"Went to their momma's funeral yeste'day," Vin collapsed into a chair.

"Why do you have them?" Chris frowned.

"I'se their God Father," Vin said flatly. "Lawyer says I gotta figure out what ta do with 'em". Vin worried. "Ain't a good man ta raise no babies. Always figured I'd have a woman ta help me ya know," Vin shuddered. "They's in tha car when she's hit by a drunk. Didn't find 'em fer hours Chris. Beau's askin' fer his momma. He's got some busted ribs. Devin's never said a word since they found him. He's got a broken arm and more bruises then clear spots. His momma's head was layin' on his lap when they found those boys."

What are they two maybe?" Chris finally asked.

"Closer to three," Vin answered "They's on tha small side."

"How'd you get involved?" Chris asked gently.

"Their daddy was my spotter when I'se in the rangers. Got mighty close spent a lot a time with Blue and Shannon. They's some money in tha family. Blue didn't want them boys raised fer money. Wanted 'em ta be loved fer themselves. Promised him ta watch over 'em," Vin spoke sadly.

"Well Vin I guess it boils down to weather your going to keep them or find them a family," Chris offered.

"I'se scared Chris. I love them boys. I want ta do right by 'em. I don't know nothin' 'bout raising children," Vin floundered to a halt.

"You have a good start and some uncles," Chris reminded.

"Reckon ole Bucklin's gonna be in heaven," Vin grinned faintly.

7777777

Loud voices were heard approaching from the elevator. JD and Buck pushed each other into the room. "Hey Junior's back" Buck shouted. Vin looked over as the door to Chris's office opened. The tiny body launched itself into Vin's arms. The curly head buried itself against his shoulder as silent sobs shook the small form. A bright blue cast hung over Vin's shoulder.

_This one must be Devin_. _Vin needs to get both of them into counciling. We need to ask Josiah if he knows anyone._ Chris considered as he watched Vin soothe the youngster.

"Junior, you have some explaining to do," Buck noted. JD walked over to take a closer look at the tiny stranger.

"Who's your friend?" JD asked. Vin quietly whispered and rocked the crying child.

"This here's Devin," Vin began speaking coming to a halt as Beau woke. He rushed into Chris's office as Beau's screams pealed. Buck stood open mouthed in the door watching Vin cuddle the twins. Chris pushed the pair out the door.

"Let Vin calm 'em down a little," he directed.

"Did you know anything about this?" Buck asked.

"No guess you could say Vin's inherited them," Chris shook his head.

"They orphans?" Buck questioned.

"Yeah," Chris said.

"Damn, poor little fellas," Buck answered.

Nathan and Josiah arrived intrigued by the three peering in Chris' office door. "Brothers what is so interesting?" Josiah walked over.

"We've been adopted," JD nodded. Looking over JD's head Josiah watched the three on the couch.

"Guess I'll be back we're going to need some milk," Josiah laughed as he sauntered out. Nathan looked in shaking his head

"Think Vin will tell us or wait for us to notice the kids?" Nathan smiled at the tenderness on Vin's face.

"Let's go to the break room and give them some privacy," Chris suggested.

7777777

Grins crossed the waiting men's faces as they listened when Ezra arrived. Snickers filled the room as Ezra's gasp was heard. Rapid footsteps approached.

"Dear Lord!" Ezra stalked into the break room pouring himself a mug of Tanner coffee he drank it down black took a deep breath and shuddered. Turning Ezra stalked back out without saying a word. The other four exchanged amused glances. Ezra returned shortly. "Mr. Larabee our office has been infested," Ezra's voice broke.

"I know Ezra," Chris spoke calmly.

"Mr. Larabee they seem to be attached to Mr. Tanner," Ezra gritted.

"I know Ezra," Chris acknowledged.

"Are they associates of Mr. Tanner?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, Ezra," Chris responded.

"I must tender my resignation at this time," Ezra returned.

"Why, Ez?" Chris asked.

"Mr. Larabee have you considered the ramifications of not one but two Tanner protege?" Ezra askeded.

"Oh shit!" Chris moaned.

"I agree Mr. Larabee," Ezra sighed.

7777777

Josiah returned with milk, fruit, cereal, bowls and sipper cups. "I wasn't sure how prepared Brother Vin was," Josiah said as he unloaded the bag.

Chris rose and sauntered into the office. "Vin, Josiah's brought some food for the boys," he said.

Chris was speechless as the two small faces studied him. _Vin who the hell are you trying to fool. Those babies are yours. You must have looked just like that when you were that size. _

"Chris I need ta explain somethin' 'bout the boys," Vin hesitated.

"I think so too," Chris glared.

A tiny hand pulled on Chris' pants leg. "Who i'th you?" the child asked. Kneeling Chris looked into Tanner blue eyes.

"I'm Chris," he offered.

"I'th hungry," the serious little voice continued. Chris openly grinned as he scooped the boy into his arms.

"Careful them ribth hurt like a ...,"

"Beau," Vin cut in.

"I thorry I forgetted I wathn't thpoth ta say bith," Beau apologized. Chris choked as he tried to stifle a snigger.

"You ain't any help at all Larabee," Vin growled as he carried Devin into the break room.

Buck's jaw dropped as he saw the boys faces. "Damn we got tiny Tanners". Ezra pounded his head against the wall.

"Better thop that yer gonna make a hole in the wall," Beau addressed Ezra.

"That is my intention," Ezra groaned.

"I'th thtill damn hungry," Beau informed Chris.

"Beau!" Vin thundered.

"I'th not thpoth ta thay damn neither?" Beau asked "Well Thit!" Snorts and choked breathing as the agents attempted to control their amusement. Josiah rose and silently left the room. His thunderous laughter carried back into the room.

7777777

Vin spoke, "Nate you wanta look at Devin? Them fingers look like sausages." Serious eyes studied Nathan before the little boy reached out. Nathan sat him down gently on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vin spoke, "Nate you wanta look at Devin? Them fingers look like sausages." Serious eyes studied Nathan before the little boy reached out. Nathan sat him down gently on the table.

"Does it hurt?" Nate asked gently. Devin looked at Vin a moment.

"Says it's fine," Vin responded.

"As if Vin wasn't enough now I got two more I'se fines," Nathan grumbled. "It hurts now doesn't it?" Nathan asked. The little face looked up and nodded. "May I look at it?" Nathan asked. Devin offered his tiny arm. "Well it's swollen. How about if we put some ice on this and see if that helps?" Nathan suggested. Nathan carefully replaced the sling. Reaching into the refrigerator he pulled a cold pack out of the freezer compartment. "You need to keep it in the sling now all right?" Nathan directed.

"Vin let me look at them stitches," Nathan ordered.

"I'se fine," Vin exclaimed.

"Vin you want to show these boys a good example don't you?" Nathan asked with a wicked grin.

"You need to get the boys on your insurance right away," Nathan reminded. "Dev's arm how bad a break is it?" Nathan asked as he checked Vin's stitches. "Both bones is broke clean through," Vin answered. Beau trembled and turned his face into Chris collar sobbing. Worried eyes lingered on the crying youngster.

"Hush now, little bit," Chris crooned.

"Didn't know Dev wath broked," Beau sobbed. "Are ya gonna frow him away?" Beau cried.

"Good Lord no!" Ezra exclaimed into the shocked silence.

"Beau," Vin spoke gently as he lifted Beau into his arms. "Why'd ya think I'd throw Dev away?"

"He'th done broke," Beau answered. Relieved smiles filled the room.

Buck sprang up lifting Beau into his own arms. "Bitty," Buck chuckled "Ain't one of us who hasn't been broke a time or two. Won't be long before ole Dev's all fixed." Buck shared a long glance with Beau. Beau slowly smiled. _Ah Hell, now ya done ripped my heart clean outta my chest. I bet Vin smiled just like you before his momma died _Buck thought.

Nathan's serious eyes met the blue ones of the silent twin. "I fix folks, Devin. I haven't ever thrown one away and I'm sure not starting with you." A small hand explored Nathan's cheek. Nathan lifted the tiny boy into his arms giving him a careful hug. Dev's lips shifted slowly into a lopsided grin and his eyes sparkled. _No doubt about it that's Vin's grin. You better have a real good explanation Vin Tanner_. Nathan smiled back.

7777777

Josiah returned and started slicing bananas into a bowl as the others cleared the table. Cereal poured a glass of milk set out for each of the boys. Buck sat down with Beau in his lap. Dev clamored up into the chair but was to short to reach comfortably. JD moved him over on to his lap. Clumsily Dev reached for the spoon.

"How about if I help with that since you have a busted wing," JD offered. Dev looked up questioningly. Confused eyes turned to Beau.

"Dev thay not a wing i'th an arm," Beau huffed.

Josiah studied the two youngsters. "Vin does Beau always talk for Dev?" He asked.

"Just lately" Vin shook his head violently making a calming motion towards the table. Josiah nodded as he watched the boys eat.

"Don't you want milk on that cereal Beau?" Buck asked.

"Thick," Beau spoke through his banana.

"Thick?" Buck asked in confusion.

"Thirthty," Beau reached for Buck's coffee.

"No now little fellers drink milk," Buck sat Beau's milk in front of him.

"Not milk," Beau frowned.

"You need to drink yer milk," Buck returned. A stubborn look settled on Beau's face. JD smirked and handed Dev his cup. Dev pushed it away.

"You need to drink your milk Dev," JD prodded. Dev shook his head no.

Chris asked gently "Beau why don't you want to drink your milk?"

"Thick," the boy answered almost in tears.

Ezra spoke from the corner "Beau, does the milk make you feel bad?" The little head nodded. "Where does it make you feel bad?" Ezra continued. The little hands went to his midsection. "I believe that the children may be lactose intolerant," Ezra stated.

"Vin do the boys have special milk?" Nathan asked.

"I'se handed a bag and two boys at midnight las' night. I don't rightly know. I'll go check their bag," Vin spoke as he walked out.

"How did Mr. Tanner receive his recent injuries?" Ezra inquired.

"I don't know," Chris frowned.

7777777

Buck was covered in cereal when Dev knocked it over. Buck started to tease till he saw the shattered look on the little face. "It's all right. nobody's mad at ya," he soothed. Beau's little body froze in Buck's arms. Then he struggled to get down. "Easy there pard," Buck tried to hold the squirming boy. Buck yelped as tiny teeth latched onto his arm. Startled Buck released the boy.

Beau darted into the corner under the edge of the counter. "What the hell?" Buck grunted. Dev's eyes darkened and he crawled off of JD's lap. Going to his brother he stood protectively in front of him. The small face was locked into a determined snarl.

"What happened?" Vin demanded as he dropped the bag and knelt. Slowly he crept closer on his knees to the boys.

"I don't really know," Chris stated. "Cereal got spilled and Beau got real upset"

"That's spooky," JD whispered "They never made a sound".

"Dev it's all right I ain't gonna hurt ya none," Vin calmed the spooked boys.

"Dev thorry, he didn't mean ta be bad," Beau stuttered.

"Dev wasn't bad, Beau. Just a little spill it was an accident," Vin soothed.

"Unc'a Ath thaid we wath bad. That'th why God tooked Momma 'cauth we wath bad boyth," Beau sobbed. Furious looks crossed the seven men's faces.

"What kinda lowdown would say something like that to little kids?" Buck snarled.

Vin sat down and reached out towards the boys. "Come here boys. I need ta talk ta ya," Vin spoke gently. The boys crawled into the waiting lap. "Yer momma loved ya boys with all her heart. She didn't wanta leave ya. Ya didn't lose yer momma 'cause ya was bad. It was just a horrible accident," Vin crooned as he rocked them in his arms. Tears ran down JD's face unchecked. Buck was wiping at filled eyes. The rest were struggling to control their emotions.

"Y'all all right now?" Vin tipped up the little faces. The two boys shared a glance and then studied Vin.

"Whath gonna happen ta uth?" Beau asked. "Unca' Ath thaid nobody wanted uth. We won't be tagever no more," Beau sobbed.

"Yer mine always will be. Ain't nobody no where gonna separate ya boys. I love ya both. I want ya always. Yer mighty good boys," Vin hugged the boys close.

A pristine handkerchief appeared wiping the tears gently from the tiny faces and then an embarrassed Vin's. "Mr. Tanner did you acquire your injuries in a confrontation with Uncle Ash?" Ezra asked. Vin nodded. "If you require a lawyer I know several very fine ones," Ezra offered.

"Thanks Ez I'se gonna need me a real mean en," Vin snarled.

"Mr. Tanner, I would truly enjoy causing Uncle Ash an injury" Ezra had a sharkish grin.

"Your not the only one," Nathan spoke in a furious whisper.

* * *

My husband and I had to make a 40 min. one way trip one time. My son Brandon was 2 his older cousin Josh had broken an arm. It took forever to get Brandon calmed down enough to find out what was wrong after we told him. He was convinced that they were going to throw Josh away. Talking on the phone wouldn't do it not for him. He was fine once Josh showed off his cast. It was then we realized he had never seen one before.

A child's fear can be silly to an adult. Please never treat it lightly though. It is very real to them. Deal with it, try and 'fix' it, but believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Beau you got a lot a folks here that's gonna help Vin take care of ya. Do ya think if I'se ta ask nice that ole Vin'd share you two with the rest of us. See we're all a might fond a little boys," Buck asked with one of his huge grins. The little boys looked at each other and then at Vin. Dev turned mischievous eyes towards Buck.

"It would not be acceptable behavior on Mr. Tanner's part to refrain from sharing his bounty with his compatriots," Beau expounded.

"Damn Ez's ruined 'em already," Buck groaned while the others laughed.

"How 'bout y'all finish yer breakfast?" Vin tickled ribs gently.

"Uh oh!" Beau gasped. "I bitted Mithter."

"Ya what?" Vin asked.

"I bitted Mitherter Muftath," Beau whispered.

"Why'd ya bite 'em?" Vin tried to figure out a proper response.

"He wouldn' let go. I wanted looth," Beau confessed with tear-filled eyes.

"Ya shouldn't bite Beau. Buck wasn't trying ta hurt ya."

"I'th thorry!" the boy spoke with a quivering chin.

"Ya tell Buck yer sorry," Vin ordered.

The little boy moved to Buck closely followed by his protective twin. "I'th thorry mithter," Beau apologized.

"No real harm done Bitty. Just don't go 'round bitin' folks," Buck suggested.

"OK," Beau nodded.

"Now I'm not mister. I'm your Uncle Buck. That big fella is your Uncle Josiah. Fella with his hair in his eyes is Uncle JD. Uncle Ezra's the fancy looking fella. The kinda mean looking cuss is your Uncle Chris. Fella that looked at Dev is your Uncle Nathan. He's real good at fixing your owies," Buck introduced.

"Tad thay go ta Unca Chrith if we'th in trouble," Beau told Buck.

"You look us over boys. You need something you ask any one of us you understand me," Buck grinned down at the serious faces.

"Go ta the Uncath if weth in a fix," Beau answered.

"That's it," Buck nodded.

Nathan knelt "May I look at your ribs, Beau?" he asked.

"I'th fine," the boy answered. Nathan rolled his eyes as the others chuckled.

"Let Nate look Beau," Vin directed. Nathan gently lifted Beau's shirt carefully probing the ribs. A furious look crossed the healer's face as he studied the bruises on the small torso.

"Beau how'd your ribs get hurt?" Nathan asked softly.

"Unc'a Ath gotted mad when he come an gotta uth from tha themmly plath. Thaid we thould be dead. He hurted Dev'th arm too," Beau answered nervously. Nathan carefully cuddled the boy close.

"That creature should return to hell from wince he came," Ezra snarled quietly. "Gentleman, we will endeavor to render Uncle Ash's existence appropriately miserable," Ezra coldly smiled.

"Anythin' special in mind? I'se already filed a abuse complaint," Vin remarked.

Ezra's eyes glowed as he opened his phone. "What is Uncle Ash's name?"

"Athburne Dumont," Beau answered.

"Dumont Petroleum?" Ezra raised shocked eyes to Vin. Vin nodded slightly. "My, My," Ezra shook his head.

Quickly Ezra dialed a number. "Franklin Stevenson, please...Yes I'll hold...". The agents sat watching Standish setting Dumont up. "Jefferson, Ezra Standish...My mother informed me she was married at the time so the appellation is not appropriate...Well possibly considering my mother...Could I request your assistance...I have been informed of some irregularities in Dumont Petroleum. Yes, Shannon Dumont is recently deceased. Ashburne Dumont seems questionable...You will I would appreciate that Jefferson...Skiing of course your father can pay...Good Day...," Ezra smiled wickedly as he hung up.

"Ezra what have ya done?" Vin asked.

Ezra gently touched Beau's head "Do you know what the IRS is Beau?" he asked.

"Blood thuckerth?" Beau asked.

"Yes my small friend and Uncle Ash is going to be very busy,"

"JD, ole Ez's pulled out the big guns," Buck snickered.

"Ah Ezra, don't open your desk drawer," JD smiled weakly.

"Why ever not Mr. Dunne?" Ezra questioned.

"I don't want the IRS turned on me," JD stated.

"You have booby trapped my desk, Mr. Dunne?" Ezra smirked.

"Buck did I just don't want to be blamed," JD returned.

"Thanks, Kid," Buck muttered.

7777777

"Vin you need to get the boys into see a doctor up here. Any idea what their doctor's name is," Nathan spoke.

"Doc Jordan," Beau blurted.

"Thank you Beau," Nathan ruffled the boy's hair. "You need to get the injuries documented and find out about any allergies or health problems," Nathan directed.

Dev dug into the bag pulling out a planner. "Momma uthed dith," Beau offered.

"You want me to call Dr. Evans? Rain thinks highly of her," Nathan offered.

"Yeah, that's fine," Vin answered seeming overwhelmed.

Nathan startled at the two boys intense study. "You want to ask something Dev?" Nathan smiled. Dev touched Beau's arm.

"I'th you that color all over?" Beau asked.

Nathan chuckled "Yes".

Vin buried his head against Dev's back. "Ah, Hell".

"That one's going to keep you in hot water, Junior," Buck laughed.

"Bet yer good at hide 'n' theek," Beau admired.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"I need ta take tha boys home they didn't sleep on tha plane," Vin muttered.

"Your not taking those babies to your apartment!" Buck sputtered.

"Well yeah," Vin stated.

"Vin I won't go down there by myself. I don't feel right them babies in there," Buck fumed. "Tell ya what take 'em to my place," He offered.

"Mr. Wilmington I must protest they should not be subjected to the diseases that lurk in your abode!" Ezra almost shouted. The men looked at each other.

"Have ta move soon anyway. Only got tha one bedroom," Vin sighed.

Chris dropped a key on the table. "Place isn't child proof," He warned.

"Chris ya don't need ta do this," Vin responded in a worried tone.

"Hell I don't sleep good when I think of you in Purgatorio. Won't sleep at all with the boys in there," Chris gently touched a small hand.

7777777

"Gotta get 'em some clothes they's only got a change," Vin considered.

"Vin we better figure out what your gonna need today and go from there," Josiah suggested.

"Reckon the doctor kin tell me what ta feed 'em. They's gonna need some of them funny pull up diapers. Gotta get 'em a coat right off and some more clothes. Babies need toys," Vin listed. "They's to big fer one of them cages ain't they?" Vin asked the others.

"I'd say their to big for a playpen. Wouldn't bother with a baby bed either," Chris suggested.

"Need to buy car seats first thing," Vin muttered.

"Didn't you get anything with them at all?" Chris frowned.

"Just the one bag's all," Vin admitted sadly.

"How'd you get here with no car seats?" Nathan demanded.

"Airline rented me a pair ta fly up here. Then we rode the bus," Vin sighed "I ain't gonna try that again soon".

"I'll see about the insurance and some leave for you. Start with a couple of weeks and go from there," Chris offered.

"I'll take care of transferring medical records from Texas and an appointment with Dr. Evans," Nate chimed in.

"I'll get the groceries on my way out after Nathan talks with Dr. Jordan and finds out what they can eat. You'll need a break maybe have to do some running of your own," Josiah stated.

"I'll purchase suitable attire and winter coats for the youngsters," Ezra began.

"Ez they's kids, get 'em gettin' dirty clothes," Vin directed.

"Of course Mr. Tanner," Ezra smiled showing his gold tooth.

"Hey Buck, we get to shop for toys," JD enthused.

"That's fine JD need some more ammunition for my Nerf gun anyway," Buck grinned.

7777777

"Mr. Tanner, This is the telephone number of the legal practitioner that I would employ. I highly suggest you contact him as soon as possible. The boys need to be protected and their possessions recovered at the soonest," Ezra offered.

"I hear ya Ez. They should have somethings of their folk's so they'll have somethin' of them when they's grown. Shannon had her all kindsa picture albums and such. Dev and Beau will want them. They's the cradles that Blue carved fer 'em," came the whisper of a man with little of his own past.

"You make that call Vin. I going to get car seats and diapers," Chris squeezed Vin's shoulder.

"They's being housebroke, got them funny pull up kind," Vin called.

Ezra checked the neck of Dev's shirt for size before he left. "Get them a little big Ezra they grow fast at this size," Chris had a sad smile.

"Do you require my presence to assist with the children Mr. Tanner?" Ezra offered.

"We'll be fine Ez," Vin declared. Ezra headed out of the building.

_Astounding, I am almost disappointed that I'm not staying with the children. I wonder what their story is? I find it impossible to believe a man a honorable as Vin Tanner consorted with a friends spouse. _


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The boys settled on a blanket spread on the floor next to Vin's desk while Vin talked to the lawyer. Vin smiled as he watched the two fight sleep till they collapsed in a pile like puppies.

An hour later Dev woke seeing Vin still on the phone he peeked around the desk. Spotting Buck he went over and tugged on his pants leg. "You need somethin' Itty?" Buck asked. Dev tugged on his hand trying to led Buck to the door. "Ya need ta go potty?" Buck questioned. Dev nodded. "Let's wave at Vin so he knows who has ya first," Buck suggested. Vin nodded as Buck waved from the door. "Let's go Itty," Buck chuckled.

After a successful trip to the bathroom. Buck started back halting in his tracks he grinned. "Ya know Dev women just love cute kids and your one of the cutest I've ever seen. How 'bout we go make them ladies acquaintances and get ole Uncle Buck a date," Dev just tugged on his mustache. "Gentle there don't pluck them hairs the ladies like 'em say they tickle," Buck lectured.

7777777

Women's laughter echoed down the hall following Buck Wilmington. Buck made his escape into the seven's offices. "What in the world did you do Buck?" Josiah asked.

"Kid ya got ta have more style then that. Ya got good taste though," Buck informed the baby.

"Well I know how come there wasn't any milk in that bag," Buck winked. "Ole Dev kin get a front closing bra off quicker then I can," Buck beamed proudly.

"What do ya mean?" JD looked confused.

"They were nursed not bottle fed" Nathan frowned. JD flushed crimson.

Vin flushed, "Dev tried ta suckle? Ah shit!"

"Went right after Louise that top heavy gal in accounting," Buck wiggled his eyebrows.

"They's still on the teat?" Vin said in despair The men stared at Dev in concern.

"They aren't weaned!" Buck exclaimed as the information sank in.

"Aren't they to old to be nursing?" JD asked.

"It is not uncommon to nurse children till their four or five," Josiah commented.

"Being twins they'd have started out smaller then normal. Then with food allergies it would make sense for Shannon to have nursed longer," Nathan considered.

"Well I cain't go round askin' women ta fed 'em," Vin groaned, "Buck you cain't neither".

"Dr. Jordan gave me the name of some milk substitute for them," Nathan soothed Vin. "I've got a list for Josiah to go shopping. Vin take the boys to Chris' and get 'em settled in. They need to sleep and their not getting it here," Nathan directed.

"Chris called and said he had to talk to Travis. The car seats and diapers are in your Jeep," JD forwarded the message.

"Reckon yer right Nate. I'm leavin'," Vin decided.

"I'll carry Itty out. You go grab Bitty," Buck tickled the toddler he held.

7777777

Several hours later Chris' phone rang. "Larabee".

"Chris," Josiah Sanchez answered.

"Is something wrong? Aren't you at the house with Vin?" Chris asked.

"Everything's fine Chris. Vin is more exhausted then he knew. The three of them are taking a nap. Would you swing by Vin's place and bring him out some clothes? It would save him a trip," Josiah suggested.

"No problem. I thought he'd be taking the boys to the doctor?" Chris questioned.

"Couldn't get an appointment till tomorrow afternoon. I'll start some chili for everyone if that's all right," Josiah offered.

"Sounds good I'll tell the rest. Do we need to bring anything?" Chris asked.

7777777

Chris arrived to chaos. JD and Buck appeared to have bought most of a toy store.

Ezra arrived carrying in four huge bags. "That was without question the most terrifying ordeal of my existence," Ezra collapsed into a chair.

"Ez you just bought some clothes. What could be scary about that?" JD asked.

"They were having a heaven forbid sale. Hordes of rude demented women in the company of screaming toddlers," Ezra gasped staring wildly about with glazed eyes. Nathan handed him a beer. "My sincere thanks Mr. Jackson," Ezra drawled.

"Ole Ez is in a bad way," Buck remarked to JD.

"How's that?" JD returned.

"He's dern near guzzling that beer. Hasn't complained once," Buck snickered. JD turned to look at Ezra.

"Buck? Is that a Coor's Ezra's drinking?" JD whispered.

"Yeah Kid he's drinking a domestic beer," Buck chortled.

"Oh my word!" Ezra exclaimed looking at the empty bottle in his hand. "I see the children are playing with their new toys," Ezra made a quick recovery. He nodded to JD and Buck stretched out on the floor assembling a train.

"Think the young'ns is ever gonna get ta play with it?" Vin asked in amusement. Ezra chuckled when Josiah lifted JD out of his way by his belt.

"Amateurs," Josiah snorted as he sank to the floor quickly assembling the track.

7777777

"I called Dr. Jordan in Texas," Ezra began. At Vin's questioning look he explained. "The children have several food allergies according to Mr. Jackson. I was concerned they might have reactions to fabrics and detergents as well," Ezra offered.

"I didn't think about that," Vin shook his head tiredly.

"Dr. Jordan was of great assistance. I purchased laundry detergent and bath products as well as clothing. He was quite insistent that everything be washed before wearing. For future reference Mr. Tanner purchase garments that are mostly natural fibers. Dr. Jordan is faxing a list of safe products."

JD started emptying the shopping bags. Small shirts, pants, socks were piled on the coffee table. JD chuckled as he discovered the Tasmanian Devil underwear. "Ezra how'd you find these in Vin's size too?" he asked. Ezra raised an eyebrow and flashed his gold tooth. Vin glared at the grinning undercover agent.

"Junior these are sure gonna set your regular drawers ta shame," Buck teased.

Vin smiled wickedly, "I reckon not since I don't own any others".

"Vin I really didn't need to know that," Chris yelled from the kitchen.

"Lookee here!" Buck chortled as he pulled out jackets. Two brightly colored insulated jackets in different shades of blue were followed by matching fringed leather coats. Vin's pleased smile lit his face.

"Lots of denim and cotton," Nathan approved.

"They are all well made. There are hats and gloves as well as snowsuits. I decided to wait on footwear until the boys were present," Ezra explained.

"Thanks Ezra," Vin spoke seriously.

"Your most welcome Vin," Ezra returned.

7777777

Dev crawled up in Ezra's lap. "Master Devin one should be invited before invading another's space," Ezra informed the bright eyed child. A lopsided grin was the child's only response. Carefully Ezra's hands protectively cradled the boy. Dev tugged at the bag Ezra still had. "It is proper to ask first, Devin," Ezra stopped the tugging hands. The boy stood bringing a very strained look to Standish's face.

"Watch them feet," Buck advised. Dev moved his hands.

"Yes you may open the bag," Ezra responded. Ezra smiled at the glowing face as a soft stuffed dragon with big blue eyes and bright scarlet and gold scales received a stuffing smushing hug.

Smiles were exchanged at the soft stunned look on Ezra's face as Dev carefully sat his dragon down and subjected Ezra to an equally enthusiastic hug. "Your welcome," Ezra returned the boy's sign. "When did Dev learn sign language?" Ezra asked.

"Shannon was a elementary teacher. She had any of the kids with hearing problems," Vin ruffled Dev's hair.

Beau came over to see Dev's dragon. "He'th nice," Beau told his brother. Ezra offered the bag to Beau. "For me too?" Beau smiled happily. Reaching in Beau laughed in pleasure. Cradled in his arms was a soft fuzzy black wolf with bright blue eyes. "Tank you, he lookth like teacher," Beau told Ezra. "Dragon lookth like Keeper," Beau explained.

"Ya sure made a hit, Ezra", Vin admired.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Time to eat," Chris called. Dev carefully placed the dragon on the coffee table. Beau's wolf joined it. Then the boys scampered to the table. Halting they exchanged glances and headed to the bathroom.

"Gotta wath our handth," Beau called back. Embarrassed the others joined the boys.

Chris sat Beau on a pile of books and scooted him up to the table. Dev was assisted by Vin. The men took their seats and started serving. "Ah hem," Josiah cleared his throat nodding to the boys bowed heads. Seven heads bowed as Josiah asked the blessing.

"Is Mr. Sanchez's chili suitable nourishment for Devin and Beau?" Ezra exclaimed.

"They's Texan's," Vin responded. Dev and Beau watched Ezra closely. Josiah and Chris exchanged amused glances as the boys fiddled a moment and changed their grasp on their spoons to mimic Ezra's. The others watched as Ezra gave the boys an impromptu lesson in table manners.

"Reckon Ezra can teach 'em the showy stuff without no problem," Vin acknowledged.

JD helped Dev with his cup as the boy struggled to get a good grasp. "What is this stuff?" JD's nose wrinkled.

"Soy Milk," Josiah answered.

"They got to drink it?" JD grimaced in sympathy.

"Cain't drink regular milk," Vin reminded him.

"No ice-cream, only live cultured yogurt in small amounts, they can have small amounts of hard cheese," Nathan informed the others. "What ever you do don't give 'em peanuts. Always check at the restaurant what kind of oil they use. They're deathly allergic to the things," Nathan warned.

"Who ever heard of kids who can't have peanut butter?" JD said.

7777777

"Lawyers' is jawin'. Upshot is Dumont is tying up ever'thin' in court. He cain't contest me having the boys much. They's folks left me as guardian. Money's a different thing. Dumont says he's gonna keep 'er in court till I'se tired of fightin' it. That's fine with me. Judge has already cut the boys thing's loose. He's mighty aggravated over the way they's handled. Should be here day after tommorra," Vin informed the others.

"Vin," Ezra spoke hesitantly "if you require financial assistance..."

"Nah, I'se all right," Vin responded.

"Vin," Chris spoke "we're all willing to help".

"I'se fine Chris," Vin looked embarrassed, "I'se got more 'en enough fer what I need".

"Children are expensive Vin," Josiah spoke.

"Thank y'all,." Vin grinned wickedly, "I'se got some money put back".

"Mr. Tanner several thousand dollars will not be sufficient I'm afraid," Ezra spoke kindly.

"Ez you figure maybe most of a 2 million will be?" Vin's eyes twinkled. Ezra sat totally shocked. "Do ya figure I'se should sell some stock er some land in Texas? Reckon the boys'd be better off on some land they's used ta that," Vin chuckled. Vin was subjected to studied looks from his friends.

A white faced Ezra squeaked "2 MILLION".

"Little over actually," Vin answered calmly.

"Then why do we pay your bar bill half the time?" Ezra snarled. Vin's eyes danced and his lips twitched.

"Figure ya'll need ta let the moths outta yer bill folds," Vin smirked.

77777777

"I looked at that place fer sale 'tween here and town today," Vin changed the subject.

"The old Miller place?" Chris asked.

"Yeah needs some fixin' up. Place is sound though. It's got 200 acres with it most of which is straight up. Not good fer raisin' nothin' but mountain goats. Room fer the boys ta run," Vin mused.

"Joins up on the south corner with me," Chris responded.

"It has a good barn. The house can really use a going over. I'se lookin' think I kin make the top floor inta a play room. Kin put in a couple of sky lights to make it friendlier. They's four bedrooms and a great room. Kitchen needs stripped out though. Big ole kitchen with a pantry. Lots a corners and hidey holes fer playing. They's a set a rooms fer a housekeeper," Vin described the property.

"Damn is that you Junior?" Buck asked.

Josiah spoke cautiously "Vin it sounds wonderful. Are you sure this is a good idea. Until your sure your going to get the boys?"

"Tomorra I'se gettin' tha testin,' done to prove tha boys is mine," Vin muttered.

"Vin," Chris spoke locking gazes with the blushing Tanner. "Y'all already knew they's mah get," Vin whispered.

"How'd that happen Vin?" Josiah asked in a non judging tone.

7777777

Beau looked up "Tad, kin Dev and I be 'xcuthed?"

"You full?"

"Yeth Thir"

"All right be sure and wash yer face and hands," Vin reminded.

"OK," Beau and Dev squirmed down and thundered towards the bathroom.

"Tad?" JD asked.

"Yeah," Vin nodded.

"They know then?" JD questioned.

"We told the boys right from the start they know," Vin assured.

"JD?" Buck asked.

"Tad it's Welsh means father," JD explained.

"Let's clean up and I'll tell ya," Vin turned red.

7777777

The men moved to the great room after the kitchen was back in order. "Talk Junior, how come there's a pair a tiny Tanners wearing another man's brand?" Buck asked.

"Yeah Vin they are your sons," JD spoke.

"That'th eathy," Beau answered. Startled looks swept to the bright blue eyes. "Momma wanted a baby real bad. Daddy Blue didn't have 'nough daddy thuff. Daddy Blue athked Tad ta help make Momma a baby. They mixed Daddy Blue'th and Tad'th daddy thuff and gived it ta Momma. They'th thuprithed to get two babyth. Momma thaid it didn't matter which daddy thuff worked 'cauth we had two good daddieth," Beau finished and went back to playing.

"Well that's a good explanation of the process," Nathan admired the simple way someone had explained it to the children.

"Junior, you wanta tell us how you give 'em the daddy stuff?" Buck teased.

"Bucklin, you want me ta shoot ya in tha ass?" Vin answered with a blush. The others laughed at the pair. The conversation became more general. The men found themselves watching the playing children.

7777777

Buck was waiting in the doorway to the great room after Chris finished a call in his office. Buck turned sad eyes towards Chris and nodded into the room. Chris's face softened as he watched his loners play on the floor.

"Junior don't know how ta play, Chris," Buck choked, "Them Social Workers ought ta be shot."

"Dev and Beau will teach him," Chris smiled as Vin became a little boy watching that train.

"Look at ole Ez," Buck chuckled as Ezra raced a radio controlled black Jaguar between Josiah's feet and over JD toes. Vin looked up suddenly turning to Chris. One of his rare beautiful smiles lit his face.

7777777

Vin looked over at the clock. "Dev, Beau time ta get yer bath and get ready fer bed. Grins covered faces as they listened in on bath time. Squeals and Vin's easy laughter mixed with splashes. Chris looked worried when he heard Vin. "Reckon Chris is gonna shoot us? Had us some fun didn't we?" Vin's voice was light hearted.

The thud of running feet and the boys burst into the room. Chris' heart almost stopped as he remembered Adam standing there in his footy pajamas. Vin's worried eyes lingered on Chris. Chris nodded and smiled slightly. Dev crawled up into Chris' lap snuggling his dragon. Vin scooped up Beau and sank into a chair. "Time fer bed," Vin told them.

"Kin we have a thory?" Beau requested.

Vin said "Why don't ya tell me one?".

"If ya telled uth one after," Beau bargained.

"Beau is already an consummate con artist," Ezra acknowledged to Josiah in a soft tone. Vin gently tucked the wolf into Beau's arms. Chris pulled an afghan over Dev as the story started. Josiah slid a afghan over Beau and sat down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Once 'pon a time they'th free little pigth. The builded 'em houtheth. One wath made outta of thraw, one wath made outta of thtickth and tha fird one wath made outta brickth. Thith wolf comed around. He comed ta tha firth little pigth houth. Tha piggy theed him comin' and hid inthide. Tha wolf he knocked right thmart on tha door and yelled little pig let me comed in. Tha piggy thaid not by tha hair on my thinny, thin, thin. Tha wolf he yelled back. Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow yer houth in. That ole wolf he huffed and he puffed and thure as hell he blowed 'er in." Vin gave a gentle swat to Beau about the language.

"Well tha piggy he thnuck out frough tha thellar and runned ta tha thecond little pigth houth. Ole wolf tooked hith time. He made him a big bundle of thraw and carried it over hith thoulder and thtarted off ta tha thecond pigth."

Ezra raised an eyebrow as the familiar story began to change. "Well them ole pigth they hid in tha houth when tha wolf gotted there. Ole wolf knocked on tha door polite ath ya pleath. He called out little pigth, little pigth let me come in. It were a right cold day. They yelled back not by the hair of our thinny, thin, thinth. Ole wolf thook hith head and yelled then I'll huff and I'll puff and blow thith thucker in. Tho tha wolf huffed and he puffed and blowed tha thucker down. Them two pigth ethcaped out tha back and went ta the next pigth houth. That wolf made him a big ole bundle of thtickth and tied it with thome twine and tothed it over hith thoulder. Off he went ta find tha third pigth houth."

Josiah smiled at the changing tale. "When tha wolf got ta tha houth made outta brickth he knocked on tha door and he yelled little pigth, little pigth let me come in. Them pigth thaid not be tha hair on our thinny, thin, thinth. Tha wolf he climbed up on tha roof and he looked down tha thimney. 'em pigth had a big ole pot a water a boilin' and he could hear'd 'em talkin' 'bout how they'th gonna put tha lid on when he come thlidin' down tha thimney and make wolf thtew."

"Tha wolf didn't cotton ta tha notion' at all. He clamored down offen tha roof and hollered in. I'm gonna huff and puff boyth if ya don't let me in outta tha cold. Tha pigth juth laughed. Tho tha wolf piled tha thraw agin tha door and then he laid tha kindlin agin that. Next he lit 'em a match and thet it in that thraw. Then he huffed and puffed and got all that ta burnin' and thmoked thoth ole pigth and ate 'em all winter." Beau finished the story.

Vin flashed a wicked grin at his friends as the story ended. Buck laughed "I ain't never heard it told that way before. Bitty didn't get all them words from Vin. He talks almost as much as JD".

"Ith yer turn," Beau looked at Vin.

7777777

"Ya comfortable," Vin asked. "All right, ya ever hear about Coyote. He's a trickster and a player of pranks most times he's fairly harmless. Ole coyote decided he was gonna trap tha sun. He built him a trap in tha branches of this huge ole tree just before dawn. When tha sun started ta rise it became caught in coyote's snare. It pulled and it tugged but it just couldn't shake loose.

Well it started gettin' hotter. The grass began ta sorch and tha leaves on tha trees started ta shrivel up. The other animals began ta gather. Ole wolf he said you best let tha sun go 'fore it burns up ever'thin'. Ole coyote he just laughed. It got hotter and tha rivers and lakes dried up. Tha critters was gettin' mighty thirsty. Their fur coats was sa hot and bothersome. Ole coyote decided maybe catchin' tha sun wasn't such a good idea. So he started ta climb out on a limb and let 'em outta that trap. The sun was sa bright it hurt ole coyotes eyes and it singed his fur. Coyote backed outta tha tree. He tolt the other critters he couldn't reach ta do it. They's all made a try and quit.

All of 'em except fer little mole. Now he weren't much as far as tha others was concerned. He wasn't big like bear, or quick like snake, didn't impress nobody with his smarts like owl. He wasn't even pretty like skunk or chipmunk.

Well little ole mole climbed out on that limb. Sun was so very bright and hot. Mole closed his eyes and crept out there a little farther. Tha sun was a burning his eyes through the lids he was sa bright. His fur began ta burn off close ta his skin. He wouldn't quit though. He took ta gnawin' and diggin' at them cords a holdin' tha sun. Didn't quit till it was free and movin' up in tha sky like it belonged. Well all them critters gathered round ta congratulate mole and thank him fer what he done. Poor ole mole only had a fine fuzz left on his skin. He was blind from being sa close ta tha sun. He couln't tolerate tha rays of the sun on his skin no more. So he dug a hole and crawled in.

That' where you'll find him to this day. In tha cool dark earth. He hardly has any hair at all and he's blind. We'll ta thank him tha great one made him sacred ta all things. None of tha other critters will eat him. Tha people hold him in great respect for his sacrifice. He just didn't have any quit in him." Vin finished.

* * *

This is the version of the three little pigs I told my own children. I always felt the wolf got a bad rap.

My mother was called to a parent-teacher conference when I was in the second grade. It seems my teacher was concerned about my 'emotional well being'. All the children had been telling her their favorite bedtime story. Mine was Edgar Allen Poe's THE BLACK CAT. Mom told her if it didn't give me nightmares and I understood it she couldn't see a problem.

See my mother is why I'm warped.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7

"Maybe I was wrong," Buck smiled at Vin. "Bed now, ya need ta go ta tha bathroom first, get ya a drink a water so's ya don't get back up." Vin directed.

The boys said their good nights and went to bed. Vin went to settle them. Cries for Momma and heartbroken sobs were easily heard. Buck got up and went out on the porch "Tears the heart right out of me listening to 'em cry like that," he muttered. Gradually the boys quieted.

Vin appeared looking shaken. "They's asleep," he grunted as he flopped into the chair. Piercing wails sounded from the boys room. "Reckon I spoke to soon," Vin rose and headed upstairs. The men sat silently as Beau fussed about monsters in the room.

7777777

Chris rose and went to the kitchen. Buck stepped in to watch as Chris marched to the stairs a metal bowl on his head, a broom over his shoulder caring a paper bag in his left hand. Buck grinned and grabbed the Video Camera where it sat in the corner recording the children. Buck climbed the stairs behind Chris followed by the stunned agents.

Vin was speechless as Chris stomped in. "Did you say there were monsters in here?" Chris demanded. Dev nodded with his mouth agape. "You keep up on that bed they can't climb up the legs. Throw a blanket on the floor across the door there Ezra. Blankets are magic if a Under The Bed Monster touches it he'll turn to dust," Chris explained in a serious tone. "Vin get your feet up on that bed. Ezra you and JD help me look for it," Chris began checking out corners and under the dresser.

Beau looked over the edge and squealed. When Chris turned he walloped the floor with the broom. He yelled and walloped a line across the floor. Landing a blow on JD's foot. JD yelped and fell across the foot of the bed. Vin began to laugh as Chris' helmet slid over his eyes. JD and the twins were soon giggling helplessly as Ezra tried to avoid a floor flogging Chris.

Ezra finally took safety by joining the four already on the bed. Ezra couldn't stifle his snickers at Chris. Then Chris stuck his head under the bed daring the monster to come out. Ezra finally was reduced to giggles along with the others. Chris dropped the broom. Opened the bag then pinched the top shut as the others heard the pop of something striking the inside of the bag.

Five heads hung over the edge of the bed. Each face holding an identical look of speechless amazement. Chris stood and picked up his broom putting it once again over his shoulder and carried the struggling bag out of the room. The looks on five members of the magnificent seven were priceless.

Buck's face was wreathed in a smile and his eyes held unshed tears. "Sure glad ta have ya back pardner," he whispered. _Been along time Pard remember when yah did that fer Adam. Thank you God, Yah sure knew what you were doing when yah sent us Vin Tanner. _

Chris returned without his weapon, helmet or trap. "Go to bed the monster's taken care of". The twins settled happily with a few giggles. Vin go to bed,." Vin grinned and slid under the covers in his sweats. "Ezra since your still there go to bed too."

Ezra's mouth started to open. He quickly snapped it closed when a giggle escaped. Chris glared and Ezra striped to his underwear and T-shirt and joined the trio already there. Chris threw a blanket over the already sleeping JD. "Good Night children," Chris offered.

"Good night Unca Chris," three of the four chorused.

Chris turned and pointed the four remaining headed down stairs. Buck replaced the tape in the camera as he set it in place on the shelf downstairs. Carefully he slipped the used one into Ezra's coat pocket.

Josiah grinned "I'm not certain of the psychological impact of that show. It was certainly effective though."

Nathan chuckled, "Nobody would believe us if we didn't have tape".

Chris glared at Buck "Tape now," he demanded.

"Tapes still in the recorder," Buck spoke as he went to the recorder. "Did ya see the expression on Junior's face," Buck laughed.

"Vin, Ezra and JD didn't look any older then the twins," Nathan smiled.

"Vin and Ezra never had anyone to take care of the monster before," Josiah noted.

"They sure did tonight," Buck laughed.

"Here Chris," Buck handed him the false tape.

Finished

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a monster under the bed when I was little. My daddy live captured it one night. Unlike Chris he was wearing a sieve and boxers. After considerable consultation we decided to release it under my older brothers bed.


End file.
